Let Me Dry Your Tears
by DragonSpiritX
Summary: Kiara is having doubts and problems with herself and a few confrontations with some aft-holes is not helping one bit. The Autobots help her go through with her troubles but there's one special bot that cares the most. OPxOC read authors note before readin
1. Sentinel Lied

**_A/N: Ok, let me clear things up. First off, Kiara and the rest of the Metroneons are my OCs. One of my stories title 'oc characters' tells about the background of these species, for this story all you need to read about is the general idea about them not the specific ones (i/e don't read the 'Nala' and 'Kiara' profiles because they are not true for this story. i'll be taking it down soon anyways) Also something needed 2 know is that they are somewhat techno-organic, once in animal form they are able to morph into a robot of that animal (strange i know but it's from my imagination). They also have sparks like Cybertronians, they are closely related. Anyways, knowing that, enjoy pleases! =3_**

**_Disclaimer: don't own transformers animated, own all Metroneons and plot._**

--

"You organic cretin! Get your ugly mug out of my face!" Sentinel yelled, glaring at the Metroneon.

"Ugly?! Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?!" Kiara snarled, dark blue eyes narrowing. "You and your asteroid-size chin can fit a world on it!"

This was not a new thing to happen. Kiara and Sentinel Prime would be constantly fighting about something and neither would back down. Oh sure, Kiara had enough powers to kick Sentinel's aft but she would rather remain respectful.

"You're such a fragging slagger to everyone around you!" Kia growled.

Well, at least physically.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Sentinel yelled, taking a, rather, brave step forward. Kiara immediately changed to her dragon-form, glowering at the now cowering Sentinel.

"Try something and you'll find yourself in the Well of AllSpark sooner than you expected." she whispered, bearing her razor-sharp fangs as her eyes momentarily changed from blue to a deadly red.

She then began walking away, to into her angered thoughts to see the mech's energy shield swing at her. She cried out in pain, wincing as the blades of said shield managed to tear through the rough, scaly skin of her dragon-mode. She cried out in pain, no one being able to hear her due to the fact that the Autobots were out on patrol and only her and Sentinel remained.

"Y-you fucker!" she croaked, clutching her side in pain as she struggled to her feet. She roared loudly, pouncing on the mech and knocking him down.

"Stupid organic!" Sentinel yelled as he was on his back and looked up at the female dragon that had her teeth sunk in his arm to keep him from using his weapon. He growled as he struck several punches to her head, actually piercing some skin at one point and causing blood to flow down her face.

Why wasn't she fighting back? The thought that had crossed Sentinel's processor many times when he fought with the female Metroneon on numerous occasions but she normally would call it off and/or knock him down hard enough to give her a chance to get away. He claimed this as fearfulness but their were many things the mech didn't know about Kiara.

One of them being the fact that she had a very bad temper when it came to fighting. Sure, any warrior would get mad when they have an ignorant opponent talking their shit and actually gaining hits in the process but for Kiara it was a whole different level of pissed. When she was set off, it was like an inner beast was let loose. Her eyes turned blood shot red, her body began to shift and changed to morph into a set of shadow-black scales and poison-red spikes, her fangs and claws only sharpening, completing the deadly appearance.

If you didn't know better, you would've mistaken her for a hell-ridden Kenohee Demon. Kiara always feared her anger would get out of hand and one day instead of just wiping out her enemies, she wipe out the people she cared about as well. Her main care-taker, Tadashi Sensei, had tried to reassure her many of times that the so called 'beast' ,as Kiara called it, that dwelled inside her was something that could be dealt with a that someone with a pure soul such as Kiara could handle. He lied and Kiara knew it. Yes, he had trained her to be a very skilled warrior but Kiara knew for a fact there were a few things he didn't teach her or was unwilling to tell her.

He was too protective of her but what he didn't seem to get was he not telling her certain things only brought more pain instead of healing it. For a wise, old man, he sure was naïve.

The curse that lingered within her seemed to grow with each battle yet, surprising herself, she was able to hold it down, chain the beast and keep it locked away if only for awhile. As long as she didn't become to angered, she and everyone around her was safe…safe from her.

Kiara was pulled out of her mourning though when she felt something twist angrily around her clawed hand…stasis cuffs. She had completely forgot about the fool under her as she looked down to see a, shockingly, bleeding Sentinel. Deep wounds were on his chest and neck causing the Energon to flow more quicker. Did she do that? She didn't even remember striking him beside knocking him down. Before she had more time to contemplate on the wounds she was roughly holstered up by a pair of hands that had successfully placed the stasis cuffs on her wrists. She looked up only to see a horrified group of Autobots and not only the Autobots Elite Guard but the Metroneon one too!

'I'm screwed…' she thought with wide eyes as she changed back into her normal state. She looked behind her only to see to heavily armed Metroneon males holding her forcefully, leading her to her commander and Tadashi, the old man having a saddened look in his dark brown eyes.

"What is the meaning of this, Kiara?!" Nikoli, the commander, barked as he glared at the black and gold haired female. Kiara frowned but remained silent, trying to ignore the blood that was streaming down her chin.

"That little brat attacked me!" Sentinel blurted out, pointing at Kiara. Everyone exchanged looks of pure shock before turning back to the Metroneon in question.

"I didn't attack him, he attacked me…" Kiara mumbled, looking down at her feet before meeting Nikoli's piercing gaze. Kiara tensed when she saw the look everyone gave her…They didn't believe her. Honestly, she didn't blame them. If she were one of them she would've thought the same thing by the way the whole scene looked.

She hung her head, knowing what was to come next.

"Treason against our own team…Kiara, you know what the punishment is for that, don't you?" Nikoli asked, feeling his spark clench in agony to have to do this to her. He cared for Kiara a lot but he wouldn't tolerate things such as this.

Kiara's body shook in anger, apparently being mistaken for fear as the others, beside Sentinel of course, had sympathy in their eyes.

"…Yes sir…" she answered quietly, glaring at a smirking Sentinel Prime.

"Let's get going then…" Nikoli said, gesturing the two males that were holding Kiara to follow him through the portal and they were gone.

The Autobots then looked back at Sentinel, who's smirk immediately dropped when everyone turned to him.

"Sentinel," Optimus started, optics narrowing. "What really happened?"

Sentinel scoffed, pointing at the wounds on his armor. "Don't you see what that little beast has done?"

"…Well, we better get going then. Optimus, Autobots." Ultra Magnus nodded, turning towards the exit. "Transform and Roll Out!"

Once the Elite Guard was out of sight, Sari then looked up at the old Metroneon with tear-filled eyes.

"What's going to happen to Kiara?" she asked.

Tadashi Sensei sighed, closing his eyes as he turned his face away. He then walked out of the room, turning into his wolf-form before flying out into the night.

--

Tadashi sighed, sitting in a meditation position on the cold ground near a lake. He breathed in and out rhythmically, visions flashing before his closed eyes before he finally focused on one.

--

_Kiara was placed on her knees on the dark, cold floor; strong energy chains being connected from her neck, arms and legs. Her chest and back was bare of her armor and fabric, leaving her vulnerable to any attack._

_Nikoli came from the shadows, the golden-eyed male holding a sharp energy whip that could kill a person if used properly. His face showed no emotion but if you looked closely you could see the slightest hint of pain and sorrow in his eyes._

"_Prepare yourselves." he announced to the two guards on either side of Kiara holding her down tightly to make sure she wasn't able to move. Kiara bit her lip, her head falling forward slightly as she closed her eyes tightly and waited for the pain to hit._

_Nikoli breathed in deeply as he raised the whip up high before slashing it out with all his might, the torture device cutting through the female's back. Kiara choked back a cry, arching forward as she felt the blood trickle down her back. She panted quietly, blood flowing in her mouth as she bit down harder and harder with each pain throbbing hit that she received. She nearly lost consciousness at one point but she had received a drug to keep her aware of the punishment. Images of the damn mech that got her into this flowed before her eyes. She growled, her eyes opening slightly as they changed from a dark blue to a threatening red._

'_Sentinel will pay…' the beast in her mind chanted. 'He will pay for everything he has done to me and the others…I will make sure of that…'_

_Before Kiara could dwell deeper into her spark-ripping thoughts, the whipping stopped and the chains and hands holding her where gone; causing her to fall forward, unmoving._

"_Let this be a warning, Kiara…" Nikoli said quietly, his fists clenching in pain. "N-next time I w-won't be so easy." With that all were gone, leaving Kiara in the dark cell; bleeding and alone._

_Once she was sure no one was near, she broke down crying. Her sobs bouncing off the thick walls but no one could hear her. She didn't move from her slumped position on the floor, only her body trembled in pain but didn't move other than that._

_After a few minutes, Kiara weakly picked herself off the floor, opening a small portal after she put her ripped up shirt on which immediately got drench in blood. She limped through the portal…then all was black._

--

Tadashi Sensei opened his eyes from the horrid scene, clutching his chest in pain as tears flowed down his face. "Kiara, my young one," he said softly to himself. "I'm sorry…"

He then stood up from his lotus position, walking stick in hand as he walked through a portal and was gone.

_--_

Kiara laid in her room, uncaring of her now blood and tear soaked bed underneath her. She was feeling pain from the wounds. No, she was feeling pain from betrayal. Sure, she knew that Sentinel was a major aft but that wasn't who she was referring to. It was the Autobots and her own Sensei, they did nothing for her in her time of need…they didn't believe her.

'They don't care about you…' the beast inside her told her. 'You only have me…We are alone in this world. You have no one…Everyone is your enemy and you know it.' Kiara ignored the voice, she couldn't believe it…she wouldn't believe it.

'I might be alone in this or any other world,' Kiara thought, closing her eyes and letting the last of her tears stream down her face. 'But I won't push my pain and angers towards others.'

Kiara ended up falling asleep, not noticing the blue visor watching her from up in the rafters of her room.

--

"Optimus," Prowl said, walking up to his leader who looked piss.

"Sentinel lied." he growled, pressing a button rather harshly on the control panel to the main computer and pausing the video he was watching.

"What do you mean?" Prowl asked, he had assumed Sentinel had lied from the beginning. Everyone knew Sentinel to exaggerate and lie and they knew Kiara not to be physically violent. Optimus said nothing as he pointed to the screen of the computer. Prowl leaned forward to see a stopped picture of Sentinel swinging his shield at an unsuspecting Kiara.

'Slagger…' Prowl thought with a small growl.

"And for Sentinel's stupid lie, Kiara got beaten for." Optimus sighed, shutting off the video before he ducked his face in his hands. "I should've checked the video feeds before they took Kiara!"

"You couldn't have done anything…It was on such short notice…" Prowl said, trying to console his leader.

Optimus looked up from his hands with a determined look in his optics. "I probably couldn't do anything before," he said with a growl. "But I can do something now."

Optimus was sure as slag gonna either get Sentinel punishment from Ultra Magnus or just kick his aft himself; uncaring of the consequences. But before he did, he needed to talk to Kiara.

--

**_A/N: So what do you think? Should i continue? Wanna see Sentinel's aft get whipped cause i do! Need reviews 2 continue! Please Read and Review! =)_**


	2. I Did It For You

**_A/N: Chapter 2, hope you enjoy it..._**

**_' blah' - thinking_**

**_:blah:- Metroneon speaking_**

**_"blah"- normal lingo_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oww! Dammit!" Kiara howled in pain, glaring back at the medic. She was currently on her stomach, shirtless as Nuju, a close friend and medic, began mending the several wounds to her back. "That freakin hurts you know!"

"If you would stop moving this would be easier…on both of us." Nuju grumbled, narrowing his light green eyes at the growling femme. Kia huffed, swinging her tail and letting it smack the side of the male's head, causing his glasses to fall. He cursed in Metroneon, leaning down to retrieve his glasses, all the while having his claws dig into the femme's wings as a threat.

"Oww! You're hurting me!" Kiara yelled, trying not to move since her most sensitive limb was in the medic's hand.

"No shit, I'm pressing on a pressure point…" he sneered, finally letting go as he rubbed the appendage soothingly. "Now can you stop fighting with me and let me get this over with…please?"

Kiara sighed, closing her eyes in the mingle of pure pain and bliss. "Sure…" she responded, laying down and wincing every time she felt that damn needle pierce through her skin.

"Tell me again why you couldn't give me pain killers or at least knock me out…" Kiara grunted, claws digging up her newly clean and fresh sheets.

"Nikoli says it as punishment for yesterday's…incident." he answered, pausing in his work when he felt a surge of anger flow through him. Kiara felt the male tense up against her and looked up to see him in deep thought.

"Nuju…You ok?" she asked quietly, hand reaching up to gently rub his face. Nuju sighed in contentment, Kiara's warmth was so endearing sometimes. The male was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Kiara giggle. He looked up into blue orbs that shone with the wildness of the dragon she turned into.

"…Shut up…" Nuju grumbled, turning his blushing face away and pushing the female gently back down on her stomach. The door then opened, letting in a large-toned wolf through the door.

"Hey 'Ju, Whatcha doing to my girl?" the male grinned, changing into his normal form.

Nuju growled. "She's not **your** girl…"

"Damn straight I'm not!" Kiara growled, glaring at the newcomer.

"…She's mine…" Nuju finished causing the other male to laugh and Kiara to yell at him. He smirked, continuing on in his work. "What brings you by, Ryo?" he asked, finally finishing and giving Kiara permission to put her clothing back on.

"Yeah, what the hell is it? Open house?" Kiara sneered. Ryo laughed, sitting next to the femme and wrapping a gentle arm around her.

"I just thought you'd like my company instead of the lizard over here…" Ryo teased, pointing at Nuju.

"I'm a snake, not a lizard." Nuju growled, putting the kit away. "…Damn mammal…" he grinned, receiving a 'hey' from the other male. Kiara laughed before all three turned to the door opening and letting in Optimus.

:Oh shit, here comes Kia's boy-toy…: Ryo laughed in Metroneon causing said femme to smack him in the back of the head. Kiara looked back at the Prime to notice the mech had a few dents and scratches all over his body.

"P-prime? What happened to you…" Kiara asked, walking up to the mech and tracing a few scrapes. Unknowing to her, Optimus was taking his own scans of her, making sure every aspect of her was fine.

"Did Bulkhead sit on you or something?" Ryo retorted.

"Shut up, Ryo!" Kia growled gesturing the two to leave. Nuju nodded and left with a reluctant Ryo on his heels. Once they were gone, Kiara closed and locked the door before turning to the exhausted mech who was sitting on her bed.

"Prime…Are you ok?" she asked quietly, placing a hand on the broad shoulder. Prime closed his optics for a moment, letting a satisfied grin pass over his face. He then looked up at the confused femme.

"I'm great…Never felt better." he answered with a smile. Kiara looked at his suspiciously.

"Ok…Well, normally when I'm beat up I'm not so happy about it…" she said slowly. She then leaned forward and whispered. "Are you masochistic?"

Prime's optics widened as his face flamed. "No!" he squeaked. "No! I'm not like this because of anything like that!"

"Oh…" Kiara said embarrassedly, scratching the back of her head. "So…why are you like that, Boss-Bot?"

Prime sighed. "Because I had a confrontation with Sentinel today…"

"The fucker!" Kiara yelled, flames engulfing her form. "What he do to you?! Did he say something to Bumblebee?! Did he try to step on Sari again cause I swear I'll-?!"

"Kiara!"

"What?!" she yelled, staring back at the mech and into the soft blue optics.

"Calm down…It's nothing like that either…" Prime shook his head.

"Oh…" Kiara sat down in a slump, trying to hide her anger at the mention of the damn mech's name. She jumped when she felt Prime's finger's curl around hers. She blushed and looked up into the smiling face.

'He's cute when he smiles…' she thought dreamily but quickly shook the thoughts out of her head.

"S-so what happened between you and-you know?" she asked, shuddering slightly when she felt Optimus's thumb trace her palm.

'She's cute when she blushes…' he thought before answering with a stern face. "I went to go talk to him for lying about you picking a fight with him…After a few seconds into the talk…it came to blows." Kiara's eyes widened. "Don't worry, I got in the punch first." Prime chuckled.

Kia continued to stare in shock at the mech.

"Y-you did that all for me?" she asked astonished. Optimus smiled, patting her shoulder softly and standing up.

"Of course, you're my friend and it's the least I could do…" he began walking out, heading for the medbay to see Ratchet. He then turned smiling softly. "I'm sorry we-I didn't believe you…"

Kia felt her spark flutter. "No problem, Boss-Bot…See ya later."

"See you later…" Prime nodded, leaving a happy Kiara to collapse back in her bed, not knowing that the Prime's own spark was fluttering with the unknown emotion as well.

She looked up contently at the ceiling, a flash of deviousness crossing her face. 'I wanna go check the video feeds to see if Telatraan got the ass-kicking on tape…" Kia smirked, jumping out of her bed. 'It is so going universal!'

---

**_A/N: How was it? Read and Review please!_**


	3. Dance For My Spark

**_A/N: Chapter 3! Enjoy! =)_**

Optimus chuckled, watching in amusement as Kiara, Bumblebee, and Sari were playing Dance Dance Revolution. Kiara was completely new to the game as was still not understanding how to earn points.

"You're suppose to hit the arrow the same time it goes on the screen…"Prime explained, shaking his head. Kiara huffed, glaring back at the red and blue bot.

"I did and it still isn't working!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "I think my mat is broken!"

"Or it could be your sportsmanship…" mumbled Ratchet, who was watching them in the corner of the room. Kiara shot him a glare before looking up at the Leader as he approached her.

"Look, let me show you…" Optimus said, turning the femme to look back at the screen and positioning her properly on the mat. "Every time the arrow goes up on the screen and moves into the transparent slots, you press the same arrow on the mat. Watch…" he instructed, moving one of his feet to press on the arrow and earning a few points. Dark blue eyes narrowed at the mat.

"Fucking piece of crap…" she grumbled, yelping quietly when Prime nudged her and gave her a 'watch your language' look. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…"

He shook his head with a small smile. He then let her go and stood back. "Now you try…"

Kiara looked up at the mech helplessly. She still refused to play this game…but she just couldn't resist that smile she was getting from the fire truck. She then sighed, turning back to the screen as she began moving her feet with the arrows on the screen.

"There, you got it…" she heard Prime said and beamed when she noticed she was actually had a chance of getting a score other than an 'F'.

"Ya gotta feel the rhythm too…" Bumblebee called, he and the red headed human pausing there game to watch the Metroneon. Kiara couldn't help to feel a little nervous when she noticed all eyes were on her but she quickly blocked them out as she focused on the 'mission' in front of her.

"You're doing great…Keep it up…" she heard Prime's voice, soft and soothing. Sure, the others were saying encouraging things as well but for some strange reason that was still not known to her, Kiara only cared for Prime's.

After a few more minutes, the game was over…

"PLAYER THREE: C+" it read on the screen and even though it wasn't the best, Kiara actually felt she accomplished something. She turned and smiled childishly, blushing as she noticed a certain red and blue mech staring somewhat dreamily at her.

"Optimus?" she asked quietly, waving her hand in front of the mech's face to get his attention. Optimus shook his head slightly, looking at the femme in confusion as though he didn't remember where he was for the moment before smiling warmly.

"Great job on the game, Kiara…"

Kiara grinned in embarrassment, rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't have done it without you're help…" she replied. She then paused as she looked the mech in the optics and before Prime knew what hit him, Kiara had her arms around his neck in a tight embrace as she pecked the mech on the cheek.

"Thanks Boss-Bot…" she said quickly before dashing out the room and leaving a flustered looking Prime in her wake.

**_A/N: Wow...Kia gots guts! Read and Review Please!_**


	4. Caught My Optics

**_A/N: Chapter 4! This one is kinda slashy but nothin too serious but it's sure getting heated! Enjoy! ^-^_**

**_--_**

"C'mon, Kia! You've been in there for a slagging hour!" Ratchet yelled, pounding on Kiara's bedroom door. "Somebody needs to monitor are resident trouble makers at the lake and it sure as hell won't be me!"

Kiara's door opened a bit as she looked up at Ratchet.

"Is Prime around?"

Ratchet rolled his optics. He knew the Metroneon had a thing for their leader and he defiantly knew that Optimus felt the same way but he was getting fragging pissed that the two were dancing around each other al the time.

"No…He's on patrol alright?" he huffed before raising an optic ridge and looking suspiciously at the girl. "Why?"

Kiara hesitated before walking out of her room in a robe. "No reason…I just…uhh, well Sari convinced Ryo to get me a swim suit and I kinda…well, ya know…" she shuffled her feet embarrassedly.

Ratchet chuckled and shook his head. He then frowned and looked down at the femme. "Exactly how revealing is this…swim suit?"

Kiara blushed and looked up at the medic with wide optics. "It's not _that_ revealing! I'm just not use to showing off my body like this…I've been fighting with my armor for ever since I can remember!"

"You'll be fine…" Ratchet sighed, pushing the femme forward and towards the main room where Sari was there and waiting. The little human smiled brightly at the sight of her friend.

"Hey, Kia, you ready?" Sari asked, running up to her. Kiara nodded sheepishly. Sari giggled and shook her head. "Please tell me you have your bathing suit under there…"

Kiara looked down at the white robe she was wearing. "…Yeah…."

"Great!" Sari chimed. "Let me see it!"

Kiara's wings tensed slightly behind her. "Right here? Out in the open?" she asked.

"Well, yeah!" Sari laughed. "You're gonna _need_ to take the robe off sooner or later!"

Kiara groaned, tail curling in embarrassment. She really didn't want to go to the lake but Prime and Prowl were out on patrol and Ratchet just didn't want to deal with Sari, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. She then sighed at Sari's expectant gaze and slowly trailed her hands towards the knot of the robe on her torso, carefully pulling it free.

"C'mon already! I'll be forty by the time you take the thing off!" Sari moaned, slumping back down on her butt. Kiara growled, hands shaking in hesitation before she pulled the robe completely off, throwing it to the floor.

"Wow…" Sari gaped, eyes wide. If she didn't know better she could've sworn Kiara was a super model instead of a warrior. Kiara wore a two-piece, black slim suit that hung tightly to her curves and other 'feminine features.' Kiara's strange birthmarks were easily seen on her skin as the black fire-like markings ran across her arms, along her back, and across her torso and thighs. Also a small Autobot symbol was snipped at the top of the bottom half of the suit.

"…How do I look…" Kiara asked, uncertainty filling her voice and eyes. Before Sari could say anything they heard a sharp gasp and Kiara swiftly turned around to be met by a wide optic and furiously blushing Optimus Prime. Kiara gaped at him with her own wide eyes before she narrowed them at the grinning medic behind the Prime.

"YOU SAID HE WAS OUT ON PATROL!" she howled, throwing the nearest object, which ironically was a wrench, at the medic and he narrowly dodged it before running back to his medbay. Kiara's body shook with anger and she was so close to following the medic to beat him to a pulp when she met Prime's optics. Those blue orbs that she couldn't resist were looking straight into her own with something deep and pure hidden within them. Sari noticed the sudden change in atmosphere as she turned and high tailed it out of there.

Kiara noticed the departure of the human and stared after her, unknowing of the red and blue bot approaching her. When she could see nothing left of her little friend she turned back to the matter at hand only to be grabbed roughly, yet gently, by the arms and thrust against the large fabric sofa in the middle of the room. She looked up in shock as the Prime had her pinned down on her back against soft pillows and cushions.

"O-Optimus what-" she was cut off when a pair of blue lips sealed over her own, silencing all further protests. She whimpered when she felt one of Prime's legs push between her's, spreading her legs further apart. Kia felt Prime's glossa press against her closed lips and happily granted him access and he wasted no further time exploring the hot wet cavern of her mouth. A blue hand came up and traced the edges of the smooth wings that stood at the Bot's attention, receiving a cry from the femme's throat. Kiara broke the kiss with a groaned when one of Optimus's hands caressed a wing as the other was tracing the birthmark that ran across her inner thigh.

"O-Optimus! Please…I-I…" she trailed off with a soft moan as he eyes locked with his, body shuddering in anticipation when both of Prime's hands traveled down her torso and toward her most intimate terrain…

"Prime!" the two on the sofa jumped, turning to look at the, once again, smug medic watching at the doorway of the main room. Both Metroneon and Cybertronian glared angrily at the medic who just continued to grin. "Sari and the others are going to be back here any second for Kiara so I suggest you two stop interfacing each other before the younglings see…" he laughed.

Optimus was going to reply but trailed off when the Metroneon squirmed under him and pulled free, immediately putting back her robe and turning away from both Bots. Prime gave Ratchet a 'you're gonna get it later glare' before he stood up and walked over to the female, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kiara flinched slightly but relaxed when Optimus turned her around and pulled her into a tight embrace, bodies pressing up against each other's.

"Kiara…I'm sorry for what I did back there I just-" he trailed off when soft lips met his. Kiara broke the kiss, still keeping her arms wrapped around the Prime's strong neck as she stared into his optics.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Optimus…" Kiara whispered, nuzzling her head against his chest and tracing the insignia on his shoulder. "But maybe we should start off a little slower…"

"Like a date?" Optimus inquired, drawing a smile from Kiara.

"Yeah…" she nodded. "Like a date."

Optimus brightened at that, giving her one last kiss before letting her go.

"Have fun at the lake and when you come back," he smirked, kissing her hand softly. "I'll be waiting…"

--

**_A/N: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! ^-^_**


	5. Can't Live Without You

**_A/N: Next chapter! Kinda slashy + gorey...kinda...anyways, Enjoy the read!_**

**--**

Kiara roared in anger, claws digging into the flesh of the Kenohee Demon that was strongly clutching her hips in its spiked arms. With claws locked, Kiara hoisted the Demon up by its middle and flung it aside. She cried out when a smaller one with the looks of a panther pounced on her back, fangs tearing into her wings. She turned her head, digging her own large fangs into the offenders neck, clenching hard and drawing a sickening 'crunch' from the attack. The being cried out in agony before trailing off and dropping dead in a pool of blood.

"Kiara!" the femme turned, looking at Ryo who tossed her one of her energy katana. She nodded her thanks before she swiftly spun around; slicing clean through a Demon that had launched himself at her. She let loose a cry of pain when four jumped at her at once, each latching on to a limb. She struggled but was unable to get free. She then looked up to see one of the top Kenohee generals glaring daggers down at her. He unsheathed his sword, lightly pressing it up against her jaw and tilting it up. Kiara growled but did nothing else.

"End of the line for you, worm…" he hissed, bringing his arm up and readying himself for the strike…

"NOO!" everyone turned at the yell, the general roaring in pain and anger as an ax came in contact with his face, actually tearing through his snout. He fell to the ground, holding his torn and bleeding skin in agony. Kiara took this chance of distraction and kicked and punched the Demons holding her off. She morphed into dragon-mode and roared threateningly at the four Demons who whimpered and high-tailed it out of there, all yelling retreat and taken there fallen with them. Kiara huffed in satisfaction, bending down and picking up her swords as she put them back in her sheaths.

"Kiara!" at the call of her name she turned, to be met by a worried Prime running toward her. She felt her ears fall flat against her skull in anger. Optimus noticed it and stopped, standing a few feet away from her. Kiara growled before asking,

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!"

Prime was taken aback by this.

"What do you mean? I-"

"You were being an idiot, that's what!" she yelled, eyes narrowing. Ryo saw the commotion, walking up to the angered femme and the hurt and confused mech. He placed a comforting hand on Kiara's shoulder.

"Kia, he was just trying to-"

"Back off, Ryo!" she yelled, whacking his arm away. "This doesn't concern you!"

Ryo tensed and growled, baring his fangs as he went between his friend and the Prime.

"It concerns me when you have another one of your bitchy fits!" he howled, sizing up the femme. Kiara tensed in anger, torn wings shooting up straight behind her.

"I'm being a bitch because I care?!" she yelled, pushing the male away from her as she marched up to the still shocked Prime. "They could have killed you, Optimus!" she cried, anger slightly dissipating as tears formed at the corner of her eyes. "Then what would I have done…"

Prime's optics widened momentarily before they softened and a small smile formed on his lips.

"I was thinking the same thing…" he whispered, cupping her face in his hands and wiping a few falling tears with his thumbs. She smiled slightly, leaning into his touch as she placed her hands on top of his.

"Uhh…Ok…I'll just be back on Metra-X if anyone needs me…" Ryo grumbled, picking himself up off the floor and rubbing his sore ass as he got up and jumped through a portal. Kiara watched her friend go, somewhat guilty of the little scene she caused. She then gasped when she felt fingers run across her heavily bleeding wings. She looked up to see Optimus examining the wounds and wrapping pieces of cloth around them to stop the bleeding.

"We're gonna need Sari's key to fix them up…" he said, transforming and opening his door. "Get in…You shouldn't strain yourself with all those injuries."

Kiara giggled, morphing down to the size of a human as she climbed in. "My, my Optimus Prime. You're such a gentleman…"

"Only for pretty girls…"

"I'm Pretty?" she asked, arching a brow as he drove off. "Only pretty?"

"Gorgeous…Outstandingly beautiful…Built to perfection…" he leered.

"Ok, you can stop being a kiss-aft now." Kiara laughed, stroking his steering wheel. Optimus chuckled, trying to repress the shudders that threatened to let loose under the Metroneon's touch.

"There you go, Kia!" Sari smiled, pulling her key out of the robot-dragon's chest. Kiara smiled, stretching out her body like a cat as she let out a relieved yawn.

"Thanks, kiddo…" she smiled, watching as the giggling girl retreated toward Bumblebee's quarters. She then gasped when somebody pinched her butt causing her to whirl around to a smirking red and blue bot.

"You're are freakin getting too bold…" Kiara laughed, wrapping her arms around Prime's neck and kissing his lips softly. The bot chuckled against her lips before pulling away slightly, looking down at her in amusement.

"Well, I am a Prime…" he chuckled, hugging her closer. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Sooo…" she leered, her gold metallic tail coming up and running along Prime's side causing him to shudder. "When you gonna take me on that date?"

Optimus smirked. "I was thinking maybe we could go out by the lake…Take a few cubes of Energon…Just me and you, watching the sunset together…"

"Did Sari tell you to say that?' Kiara asked with a grin. Optimus rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly as he muttered a soft 'yes'. Kiara laughed and shook her head as she grabbed her hand and began dragging him out of the base.

"Well, then, Big Bot let's get going!"

--

**_A/N: Well, Read and Review please! HOPED U LIKED IT!!!_**


End file.
